Could I Have This Ride?
by LaraJanine
Summary: After missing the bus, Philippines had no choice but to go on a ride with some of her Asian friends. However, somebody isn't so happy with her being on the car since she is sitting on Hong Kong's lap, causing Taiwan and Japan to become extremely jealous. Will this ride be chaotic as the world conference or will it lead to some fluffy moments? [PiriHon, HongWan and RoChu]
1. Not Now!

**A/N: The main pairings here are PiriHon (PhilippinesXJapan) and HongWan (Hong KongXTaiwan). May have some teensy, weensy hint of RoChu (RussiaXChina). Rated T for language and later chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not Now!**

Philippines woke up to the buzzing sound of her alarm clock. She groggily opened her eyes and was shocked to find out what time it is. It was 7:30 in the morning already and after 5 minutes, the bus will arrive.

"How could this happen? I set my alarm clock to 6:55, didn't I?" she mentally slapped herself.

* * *

~Flashback~

It is already past her bedtime when she finished her homework in English. She is double-checking it when someone called from her phone. She hastily picked it up and without even bothering to look at the caller's name, she answered it.

"Hello, I am Maria Clara dela Cruz. How can I help you?" she asked formally.

"Wow! That is quite a name now, Maria-san. No need to be too formal on me, Maria-san." She could hear whoever the caller is laughing softly through the other line. She looked at the caller's name and felt her face turn red out of embarrassment; it is just her friend, Japan a.k.a. Kiku Honda.

"Okay, I know! So, what makes you call now, Kiku?" Maria asked as she put the phone back into her ears.

"Nothing much, really! I just want to ask about the school homework we are assigned to do. You know! The English homework; I was at the clinic that time." He replied.

"Oh, that! It is just on the textbook at page 64. Answer the 'Fill in The Blanks' and 'Matching Type'." I told him as I scanned my 'To-do' list of homework.

"Oh, okay! Thank you, Maria-san! Goodbye now!" Kiku was the first to hang up.

I put my phone and homework in my blue tote bag as I drifted off to sleep, forgetting a teensy, weensy task I'm supposed to do.

~End of Flasback~

* * *

"Oh shit! Why is this happening to me?" Philippines screamed as she scrambled up to her feet and quickly took a shower, not even showing concern that the water is as cold as ice. After taking a shower, she swiftly glanced at the clock and read 7:33. Oh crap! She opened her closet doors widely and took out her casual clothes; a light-blue spaghetti strap top, white see-through vest and her navy-styled shorts. After dressing up, she took out a pair of blue sandals and hastily put it on.

She picked up her tote bag and ran down the stairs. She sat on the table and was about to eat breakfast when she heard the bus's horn.

'Goddamn it!' she angrily changed her mind about eating the good breakfast meal and quickly went out the house to go and enter the bus before it's too late. But, then, this isn't such a lucky morning for her. When she was about to enter the bus, its doors have closed instantly and speed up all the way to her school.

"Aurgh! Fuck you!" she muttered to herself, annoyed as hell.

'Now what am I supposed to do? I just missed the cruddy school bus!' Philippines was about to call her boss about her 'problem' when her phone rang. Oh great! Her boss' guardian senses are tingling. And just in time, too! She, as always, never looked at the caller's name and answered right away.

"Good thing you called, Mr. Boss! I really need your help! I missed the bus and I need you to drive me to school!" she hastily said, hoping her boss won't mind.

There was a moment of silence between Philippines and the caller when she heard soft laughter on the other line.

"Maria-san, I believe you had the wrong number!" the caller told her, stifling his laughter. She realized that the caller is none other than her friend, Japan.

"I'm sorry!" she facepalmed at her mistake.

"Don't worry! We will be there to fetch you just give us your address." Japan replied.

"Oh, thank you but I don't want to disturb you or anything!" she simply refused but Japan insisted.

"Maria, it is all right! You could help me in my homework and even entertain us"

"Us? You mean, you're not alone?" Maria's realization hit her like a brick.

"You could say that! So, what is your address?" he asked.

I gave him the address to my house and asked me to wait for them to arrive. After that conversation, we hanged up on the phone.

'Oh my gosh! After this, I fucking swear I'll always check my stupid alarm clock!' Maria mentally slapped herself.


	2. A Ride!

**Chapter 2: A Ride.**

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, a gray sedan stopped by in front of Philippines' house. As she grabbed her tote bag, all of the sedan's windows opened and it revealed five Asian Nations. On the front side of the car, China is driving while Taiwan is using the front view mirror in applying make-up. On the back side, however, were three men: Hong Kong is at the left side, Japan is at the middle and South Korea is at the right side.

* * *

~Philippines' POV~

"Philippines, get in quick -daze! We are running away from China's creepy stalker -daze!" South Korea screamed at the top of his lungs.

"But, where will I sit?" I asked nervously since all the seats are taken.

Before I could do anything, Hong Kong grabbed my arms, pulled me into his lap and closed the door instantly. Without wasting any moment, China fired up the car's engine and made our way to school. Looking back to the curb near my house, I found myself looking at a certain disappointed Russia. Poor guy!

"Uhm, thank you, Kaoru!" I gingerly told Hong Kong, feeling _very_ awkward, sitting on his lap!

"It's fine." Hong Kong replied in a monotonous voice.

"Phew! For a second there I thought Ivan will succeed!" China let out a sigh of relief. I know it is rude to poke your nose in somebody else's business but curiosity got the better of me.

"Uhm, what exactly happened back there? Why are you running away from Russia?" I asked.

"Oh, that! He always wants to ask me out on a date but I kept on refusing him -aru. He is quite annoying because he never gives up -aru!" China replied, blushing.

"At least, he is loyal to his feelings –daze! Right, Mei?" Taiwan nodded in response.

"Oh, before I forgot -aru! Is Kiku your boyfriend, Maria? -aru" China asked me as he peered through the mirror. I quickly turned red and felt my face turn hot.

"Uhm! Actually - I- I – Kiku is my - _uhm_ - friend!" I replied, half-heartedly answered his question.

"Oh, okay! Then, does that mean I could have your breasts –daze?" South Korea asked me, but was smacked in the head by China.

"Don't treat a newcomer like that -aru!" China scolded him, turning his full attention to South Korea.

"Wait! Who the hell is driving?" Japan asked us and we stared at the highway, realizing that the stoplight's signal is red. China quickly grabbed the car's wheel and pressed his foot against the brakes very hard

~End of POV~

* * *

They are all wearing seatbelts, except for one: Philippines. She was going to topple off of her seat (which is Hong Kong's lap) if Hong Kong wasn't holding on to her waist the whole time. Philippines' face turned extremely red out of embarrassment and pressure. She could sense two dark auras in the car, leaving two questions in her mind: Why? And Who?

She looked around the car and found who is emitting on of the two dark auras: Taiwan.

* * *

~Taiwan's POV~

OH NO SHE DIDN'T! I looked back at them and realized that Hong Kong is holding on to her waist. I looked away quickly as I felt smoke coming out of my ears.

'Don't worry, Mei! Maria is just a friend! In fact, she is Kiku's girlfriend!' I repeatedly thought to myself.

Okay, I confess! I am in love Hong Kong and I am jealous! There, you happy?

~End of POV~

* * *

Philippines gulped, realizing a possibility on why Mei is emitting dark auras and stiffened a bit. She scanned the car once again and was surprised to find the other person who is emitting the so-called auras: Japan! (I know; its awkward!)

* * *

~Japan's POV~

'Ve! Don't feel bad about it, Kiku! She is not your girlfriend! She can decide who she wants to be with because you're not her boyfriend!' a N. Italy conscience told Kiku.

'Yeah right, but you have the fucking rights to feel all those bullshit! You are fucking in love with her, you sushi bastard!' a Romano conscience told him.

'Ve! Why not try to win her heart?'

'Hmph! Like this mother-fucker is gonna win!'

'Ve! It's better to have loved and failed than to never have loved at all'

'Never fucking try, never fucking fail!'

The Italian consciences of Japan argued over and over again.

~End of POV~

* * *

Philippines waved her hands in front of Japan's face but he was still on a trance, he tried to poke his cheeks but there is still no effect. I guess they are in for an exciting ride, indeed!

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter, okay? Reviews and favourites are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Russia and Pick-Up Lines

**A/N: Okay, say hello to Russia! If you might ask, Hong Kong is just being 'pakipot' which means that they often tend to keep to themselves and deny stuffs even though it is quite true and obvious. ALSO, this is the last chapter of this story! I hope you have enjoyed!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Russia and Pick-Up Lines!

~China's POV~

I sense something creepy lurking behind the car. I looked at Japan and Taiwan but they had stopped spreading their 'jealousy' aura. It came upon me that I think—No, I know whose aura is that! Why would I not? I am supposed to sense him about a mile away or even across the globe.

~End of POV~

* * *

China flinched as Russia knocked on the car's front-right window. The rest of the Asian nations noticed China's reaction but ignored it and Taiwan opened her window.

"G-good afternoon, Mr. Russia, H-how can we help y-you?" Taiwan greeted nervously as beads of sweat poured into her neck.

"I missed the bus and I want to take a ride with you –da!" Russia greeted, not noticing that all of the Asian nations on the back are shaking.

"Uhm – Sorry, sir but we are already full –aru!" China replied, turning furiously red.

"I see –da! Well, Taiwan could sit on one of the boys' lap on the back –da!" Russia suggested to them.

* * *

~Hong Kong's POV~

A light bulb appeared on top of Taiwan's head and for an instant; I knew that I would get involved in whatever her plan is. I just hope it is NOT going to ruin my dignity.

"You could sit in here, Mr. Ivan!" China banged his head on the car's wheels repeatitiously.

"Philippines, will you sit in Japan's lap? You are going to help in his homework, right?" Japan blushed so hard as Philippines agreed and did what Taiwan asked.

"Hong Kong, may I sit in your lap?" she asked me, making puppy eyes.

"No! Why don't you sit in Korea's lap, instead?" I replied.

"Because he will grope my breast if I do!" she told me, still working on with her puppy eyes.

"Still a NO!" I crossed my arms.

"Please!"

"Nope!"

"Pretty Please!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Pretty Please with cupcakes on top!"

I grumbled at her as she made an irresistible chibi face.

"Fine! Just stop with the faces!" I grabbed her arms and made her sit in my lap.

~End of POV~

* * *

Philippines grabbed Japan's English textbook, along with her black pen and began teaching Japan about their homework. Japan, on the other, hand, listened to her intently.

* * *

~Japan's POV~

While listening to her, I can't help resting my head on her shoulder and it seems like she didn't mind, at all. After a few minutes, we had finished my homework. All thanks to Philippines!

"Arigatou, Maria-san!" I smiled at her and tucked my textbook into my backpack.

"Walang anuman, Kuya Kiku!" she replied in her native language.

~End of POV~

* * *

There was a few moments of awkward silence among them all until they heard a peculiar noise.

**GROWL!**

They turned towards where the noise is heard which happens to be coming from Philippines.

**GROWL!**

They all laughed at this and realized that it was just her stomach screaming for food.

"Sorry! I haven't eaten breakfast!" Philippines smiled nervously.

China just chuckled and he took out a small parcel from his bag and gave it to Philippines.

"There you, go –aru!" China smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Kuya Yao! Wow! Hopia and Siomai!" Philippines squeeled happily over the Chinese food.

"Daze! How come she gets one while I don't?" S. Korea grumbled.

"Aru! You have eaten a lot of them last night –aru!" China replied, annoyingly.

"This is interesting –da!" Russia told them, emitting a lot of dark auras.

"Wait, Kuya, Yao! How much does these cost?" Philippines asked gingerly.

"You don't need to pay for it!" China told her but she hesitated and paid for her snacks.

"You guys want some?" she asked as she gave each of them some of the snacks she received.

* * *

~Taiwan's POV~

I was just enjoying their conversation when Philippines gave me a *hopia.

"Taiwan, I _hopia_ (hope you) are having a good time!" then, she winked at me. I simply giggled at her pick-up line and happily popped the piece of hopia into my mouth.

"Yes, I am! I'll _siomai_ (show my) gratitude for your concern!" I winked at her back as she gave me a *siomai which I also ate.

~End of POV~

* * *

Russia turned to China and gave him his own pick-up lines.

"China, I'll _siomai_ love for you and I _hopia_ love me, too!"

China's face is priceless! And the rest of the Asian nations laughed at him.

I guess, that ride is the best one Philippines has ever had, huh? At least, all of them has one thing in mind.

'I wish Philippines would always miss the bus!'

* * *

=Siomai is pork dumplings.

=Hopia is bean pastry.


End file.
